


Just A Creature

by nanjcsy



Series: Goodbye Kraken, Hello Reek [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, game of thrones
Genre: M/M, PTSD, Ramsay is his own warning, Reek's POV, Shaving, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season four we had an infamous scene of Reek shaving Ramsay while saying and hearing terrible things. By request, here is Reek's POV through my own twisted imagination during that scene. I will also do other scenes from this season concerning Reek and Ramsay. The next one will be the bathing scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Creature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lokiscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokiscribe/gifts).



First the good foot, it still has four toes and the heel has almost healed from the dog bite two weeks ago. The dogs love him and he loves them. Sometimes when they play it is too rough for this dog, his skin peels well and teeth sink in easily. Kyra was worrying at his foot and gave so much loving play that Reek had to visit the maester. That irritated Master, it was HIM doing things for Reek, when it was the other way around. Reek was sure of one thing. His whole world was serving Lord Ramsay. 

Now it was time to move the bad foot, it had a hole that never healed, only two toes left and oh it hurts. It has become just another aching reminder, like the cold and the fear, just obey, please, obey. Move faster, stay just behind the Master, please don't anger him. I remember my rules, I remember my name and place. Fingers that are no longer there, fingers that belonged to Theon still ache. The toes ache worse since they were Reek's punishment.

Master said they were seeing his father. Reek has never met Roose Bolton and he knows Theon has. Theon had made jokes at his expense and that made Reek want to piss himself. How could he ever have done such a thing? If that man has created this son...what is the father truly like? And he was with Robb all that time! Theon left Robb exposed to that man.

NO MORE NO MORE YOU STOP IT BAD REEK ITS BAD TO THINK THESE THINGS! MAYBE HE TAKES AN EAR OR AN EYE? MASTER HAS BEEN MERCIFUL AND GENEROUS ONLY TAKING SOME THINGS..IT COULD CHANGE IT CAN ALWAYS GET WORSE AND THEN IT HURTS SO STOP AND PAY ATTENTION BEHAVE PLEASE OR ELSE HE WILL-

Ramsay went still and so does Reek. He stares at the stones and listens to his Master's voice. He has a tic that he can no longer control and it sickens him. When his Master shoved him forward, he bit down a scream and then another man was there. Reek did not have to look up to know it was Roose Bolton. He could feel the disgust and shock coming in waves and if Reek had embarrassment left, he would have turned red.

REEK FEELS NO SHAME OR EMBARRASSMENT BECAUSE REEK IS SO USED TO BEING THESE THINGS THAT HE WEARS IT LIKE A WELL WORN COAT. THAT IS WHAT MASTER TOLD HIM AND IT IS TRUE BECAUSE MASTER SAID IT.

He hears the conversation and when it turns dark he tries hard not to tremble. The father is mad at the son and Reek will pay for it. Lord Ramsay will find a way to make it his fault and then he will hurt badly tonight. He will lie in his kennel, sweaty, bloody and trying to find a way to sleep through it. There are no days off for being hurt here, he would be whipped by Ben until he begged to get his chores done. Reek does not move, he is loyal, he is good and maybe that will count for something.

His Master speaks and accuses his pet of not shaving him. Reek instantly apologizes even though it is not his fault. Anything can be his fault now because he is Reek and he knows this...it is known and good. He hobbles across the room towards the terrifying stranger for the razor. Clutching the razor with the more fingered hand, he goes to where his Master sits, staring at his father. This is not the first time he has shaved his Master. The first time he nicked him out of trembling fear he couldn't control. He was very lucky that Master only flayed the inside of his left thigh for it. He never nicked Lord Ramsay again, never. Reek begins and he is calm, hand is steady. With less fingers it can be more difficult, so he pays close attention. But now Master is asking him scary Theon questions and Reek has to stop, pull the shaking blade away. He answers. Reek does not want to think of those dead boys, those live boys, he does not want Theon's secrets.

He got the hand steady again and began to finish the shaving. Reek had just gently scraped the razor to where Ramsay's artery was when he heard Robb was dead. The hand went still but a fine trembling came. He stared down at his Master, at this trickster in his mask, the monster peeking up at him. Lord Ramsay told him that Robb had been stabbed in the heart by his father.  Reek did not understand the sudden pain of that, why did it hurt so damned much? It was THEON who knew that boy, that man not Reek. And a ghostly voice that made Reek start to whimper in terror. _"I should have been with him."_

BUT YOU WEREN'T AND IT IS TOO LATE NOW ANYWAY SO GO AWAY GO AWAY LEAVE ME MY PIECES, THESE ARE REEK PIECES NOW AND I WANT TO KEEP THEM, SO LEAVE ME ALONE AND DIE DROWN IN YOUR FUCKING WATER KRAKEN NO ONE WANTS YOU OR NEEDS YOU EVEN YOUR FATHER DIDN'T WANT YOU! SO GO AWAY AND NEVER COME BACK. RAMSAY SAID HE WANTS REEK HE NEEDS REEK. JUST REEK!

Reek finished shaving his Master and when his Lord went to strut before his father, Reek stared at the stones. He hopes that they do not ever find those boys. Lord Ramsay is in a much better mood when he calls his pet to follow when his father dismisses him. Master is in such a good mood he doesn't hurt Reek after all. Instead he allows his skinny slave to eat half of the dogs food before Ben could serve it to them. He petted Reek's head and it was gentle and Reek swelled with gratitude. Myranda came close and Reek cringed low, inching a little closer to his Master, making them laugh. That was a very dangerous girl and every time Reek sees her it reminds him of losing....the last of Theon Greyjoy. Ben's daughter is as cruel and twisted as Lord Ramsay himself. She loves the hunts and enjoys finding reasons to have others punished. Reek is one of her main targets. Master enjoys Myranda's games as much as he enjoys her body. Not today, today Master is pleased with Reek and more pleased with his father. He grabs her and shoves her against the bars to fuck her. Reek crawls into the furthest corner of his cage and curls up to nap. He drifts to sleep hearing the sounds of a beast rutting against a bony predator. 


End file.
